The Possibilities: A Family Reunion Gone Awry
by Mistress Kai
Summary: who knows when, when, where, or why. We do however know what: Strange goings on between Luke and Darth Vader. We also know how: I wrote it when extrememly bored. It sucks, but read it anyway!!! R&R or many painful things shall happen to you!@


Ok, utter strangeness, don't ask what I was on when I wrote it because even I don't know. Note to self: I don't own anything but the words here, no characters, no songs, no hot-dogs, no drain un-clogger, only every last one of these words in this exact order! R&R or DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The Possibilities: A Family Reunion Gone Awry  
  
  
  
Darth Vader: Who's your daddy?!  
  
Luke: uhhhhhhhhh…ummmmmm, not you, that's for sure  
  
Darth Vader: WRONG!!! I'm your daddy  
  
Luke: No, no your not  
  
*long awkward silence*  
  
Darth Vader: Who's your daddy NOW?!  
  
Luke: Same answer: Not you, that's for sure…  
  
Darth Vader: oh come on sonny, let's do something fun, you know a father- son type thingyishkiness (My word, MY WORD!!!! *smacks Vader and scampers off*)  
  
Luke: Thingyishkiness?  
  
Darth Vader: Yes, thingyishkiness. (That's my bloody word! No more using it!!!!) *bursts into random song* Buffalo Gals won't ya come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight. Oh Buffalo gals won't ya come out tonight and sing by the light of the moon. ( I STILL remember that bloody song from the freaking 3rd grade!!!! It's been 6 almost 7 bloody years !!! Why can't I forget it already!!!!!?)  
  
Luke: you call that a song! Yeesh, I'm glad I didn't have to grow up listening to you singing in the shower!! (I don't even like to think of him taking a shower! *shudders*)  
  
Darth Vader: Ok, so you sing me something you think is qualified to be a song!  
  
Luke: uuhhhhh ok *opens his mouth and out pops "All Star" by whoever the heck it's by* Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play. Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid. All that glitters is gOoOld you're a shooting star that broke the mOoOuld!  
  
Darth Vader: that's not music!!! That's, ummm, sounds jumbled together. This is music *starts to sing again* I wish I were an Oscar-Myer Wiener, that is what I truly want to be, for if I were and Oscar-Myer Wiener, everyone would be loving me!!! (Thank you all mighty little brother for helping me remember this interesting little jingle in its entirety)  
  
Luke: Are you sure you haven't had that helmet on too long, or is it clogged, or something???? (Some Drain-o might take care of that buddy…ummmm sorry, that probably made no sense)  
  
Darth Vader: Why??!  
  
Luke: You should go get some air, really, you should, your- your, whatever the hell it is in that helmet isn't functioning properly, or something…  
  
Darth Vader: Is that any way to treat your father?  
  
Luke: First of all, are you SURE you want to be a hot-dog? Second of all I REFUSE to believe that you are 100% honestly, truly, no-lying-allowed-or-I- will-take-away-your-pretty-red-light-saber my father, third of all that's usually how I treat big creepy guys who wear shiny black helmets, funny capes, and ugly clothing in general.  
  
Darth Vader: ugly, UGLY!!! Well I thought it was fashionable… *all worried like* Should I get something different? *now frantic and running in circles* Could you help me find something new!!!??? *trying to be like a gangster* Somethin' ultra hip that'll look sweet with my totally dope ride.  
  
Luke: ummmmmmmmmmmmmm… no, and dude, who talks like that any more?  
  
Darth Vader: Well I do!!!  
  
Luke: Uh, ok…HEY!! Wait a second… wasn't I supposed to try to kill you!?  
  
Darth Vader: Awwwwwwww… why'd ya have ta go and remember that, right now, when we were just starting to have some fun  
  
Luke: *muttered* what fun?  
  
Darth Vader: What was that son?  
  
*Luke's pink plastic purse ( don't ask and you'll save some of, or at least what's remaining, of your sanity) starts beeping and he checks his horrid silver and fuzzy plutonium green beeper, a delighted look pastes itself upon Luke's face, "saved by the beeper" he thinks to himself*  
  
Luke: I'm sorry sir I have to go, my fish sticks are ready. *he says running off, tears forming in his eyes for some unknown reason* (could it have something to do with the fact that he keeps slices of onions in his purse??)  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
THERE IS NO MORE OF THE STORY  
  
WHY ARE YOU STILL READING?!  
  
WELL IF YOU MUST KEEP RIGHT ON READING!!!  
  
  
  
Well this was an utterly interesting steak and cheese dip, over and out!  
  
~ Mistress Kai [special thanks to the odd Yoda-like creature under the bed a.k.a. my little brother (wow we actually got along!) he helped me in the brainstorming stage and with the Oscar-Myer Wiener song]  
  
P.S. Check for aforementioned Yoda-like creature before going to bed he likes to nibble 


End file.
